


frth of jl

by shadyhatter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: they are exploding, collapsing like a sparkles - they are burning and there is no ash after them.





	frth of jl

Jack holds Alex's warm hand while he is leading him through the loud crowd. It was silly and crazy idea to go in the middle of the celebration - where people are jumping and laughing, but.

"Aren't we crazy?"

Alex laughs wading through people. And Jack laughs too, he is trying to keep up with the boy that was too fast.

Some band is playing on stage, and general atmosphere of fun is around them. Alex has fun too; Jack becomes infected by him.

 

Everyone is screaming and jumping but Jack's world narrowed down to one person in the quick moment. Because fireworks are exploring in Alex's dark eyes and collapsing in million bright shining sparkles. And Jack is looking only in his deep eyes now and it feels like he is melting.

"It's amazing"

"It is"

Jack squeezes Alex tight in his arms and can't hold back smile at how Alex was nodding like a bobblehead. Something in Jack's chest was shooting, exploding and hissing, it was scattering in different directions, but not going out. It felt so real.

They are living right now, in the middle of the crowd, and they are absolutely happy. Alex is smiling so sincerely as only he can do that. Jack is smiling too, because he can't resist (doesn't want to). Jack Barakat is living only because of Alex Gaskarth, probably, and the reason is.

Alex himself is like a firework - bright and colorful in Jack's life.

 

And Alex's hands is warm but he is always holding Jack's. His cold hands mostly of time. But Alex feels him and he likes it (this is all he ever needed.)

~~Also, Alex's hair is soft and they smel so good and Jack is madly in love with them.~~

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first work here and i'm pretty nervous about it. there can be mistakes and feel free to tell me about them 'cause english isn't my first language.
> 
> what about the story it's all about feels and atmosphere so there is no plot. jusy two people in love and i hope, you'll enjoy it.


End file.
